gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad
Bad by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions and The Warblers with solos from Artie, Blaine, Santana and Sebastian . The sing-off takes place because The Warblers copied the New Directions' idea of performing a Michael Jackson number for Regionals, and this way the New Directions can show the Warblers that they deserve to do Michael. Mr. Schue suggests the Glee Club follow the saying "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" or "WWMJD?" and take their pain to the street. After the song, Blaine jumps in front of Kurt when a slushie is thrown at him by Sebastian. Sebastian had added rock salt to the slushie in order to harm Kurt, instead he caused Blaine to get an eye injury. Lyrics Artie: Ah, your butt is mine Gonna take you right, ah Just show your face In broad daylight, ah I'm telling you On how I feel, ah Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Shamone, shamone, Get on me all right... Sebastian: Ah, I'm giving you On a count of three, ah Sebastian with Santana: To show your stuff Or let it be (Sebastian: Ah) Sebastian: I'm telling you Just to watch your mouth, ah Sebastian with Santana: I know your game What you're about (Sebastian: Ah) Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Santana (The Warblers and New Directions): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it, ah Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Sebastian: Ah, ah, the word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long, ah Artie with Blaine: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right (Artie: Ah) Artie: So listen up Artie with Santana: Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man (Artie: Dah) You're throwin' stones To hide your hands (Artie: Ah) Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true, ah But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Santana (The Warblers and New Directions): Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) You know it Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad) Come on, you know Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world has to answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Blaine and Sebastian: Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah Santana: Huuuuh Artie and Santana: Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Blaine: Ah, we can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place, dah If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): (with Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Come on, you know Woo! Woo! Woo! Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world hasto answer right now Just to tell you once again Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, ah You know I'm bad, (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know, woo! Ah You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know it, you know, ah (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Santana with The Warblers and New Directions: And the whole world hasto answer right now Just to tell you once again who's bad? Trivia *The cast said that this was the hardest dance to learn because there were so many kicks and punches involved. Gallery 311GLEE_michael4.jpg BadGlee.png glee-bad-slushied.jpg BadArtie.jpg BadBlaine.jpg BadSantana.jpg 260417034_640.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-05.jpg imagesCAIMES7F.jpg Kick.gif Tumblr_lyp26dfEOQ1qlu4n6o1_500.gif imagesCAU9EDY4.jpg Tumblr_m61a2zcKvh1r72v401.gif Sebartie mj bad1.gif SebastianSmytheBad.gif Bad111.png GLEEBAD.jpg BLAND.gif Bad 100.jpg tumblr_lyr0a6VZvT1qat4jdo1_500.gif tumblr_lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lypy72hyCI1qd9xgco2_400.gif tumblr_lypy72hyCI1qd9xgco1_400.gif tumblr_lypqkncJy41qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lypa00PepP1qb8p29o1_500.gif tumblr_lyp908r7Gq1r9ho1uo1_500.gif tumblr_lyp6xkR9Yj1qclplbo4_250.gif tumblr_lyp6vt6s231qfh37ho6_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyzvmlq1ZY1rn7mnzo2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three